heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Patch 1.6.0
<--Previous Patch (1.5.0) Next Patch (1.7.0)--> Skin Updates *Ihaelryna's Woodland Elf skin *Debronee's Angel skin General ;Event Book (formally Daily Missions) *Daily Mission now has been removed from the game. Instead, a new series of Events (or so called Event Book) have been added to the game. These allow players to gain rewards from both game progression and leaderboard. *These features will focus on different types of gameplay: **PvP **Co-op **Guild *For each player, a series of Events will be available once he enters the Event Book Section (at least 3 events should be available: Single Daily, Single Weekly, Guild Weekly). *Once a progressive goal has been reached with certain points, a progressive reward will be unlocked and given to the player immediately. *Leaderboard Rewards will be given only when the event ends. *Different tiers correspond to different amounts of rewards - the higher, the better. ;Facebook and Game Center account support *Now players can log-in with Facebook account or Game Center account. In order to unify all players' names, players log-in with these accounts will have to give themselves a nick name upon the very first log-in. *Due to policy issues, certain functions, like the option to move account to the China server, will not be available to players who log-in with Facebook account. ;New language support *The game now supports BAHASA (Indonesian). ;Gameloft Connect *Check the latest information update from Gameloft & HOC gamer community in-game at anytime! ;Event *Daily Quests have been removed from the game. Now player can take parts in the new Daily & Weekly Single and Guild Event to obtain Progressive rewards and Leaderboard rewards. New Content Heroes Added Heroes *Kortav, a fighter. *Dailiana, a fighter. *Kotun, a guardian. Hero adjustments and balancing Goldfur You asked for it, here it is. THE GOLDFUR NERF! Goldfur was designed to be a moderate hero, who balanced healing with damage. He's not designed as a one-trick pony (fox), spamming one skill until the end of eternity. That's boring so we made a change in Discordance to increase difficulty and to encourage strategical thinking when it comes to choosing when to use this spell. *Discordance **Now has a cooldown of 1.5 seconds for each tap before its true cooldown. Acridix We noticed a lot of players stating that "Acridix is weak" which isn't really true. The truth was that he was very difficult to use. Before this update, if you activate Acridix' ulti, the DOT would apply each skill's bonus from Magical Attach and not its own. This made it difficult for players to balance between skills and it was too confusing. This is why we decided to change the way this ulti worked by offering it its own bonus. We think it makes Acridix' skill set much more fluid. *Corrupted Assimilation **Now apply its own bonus of Magical Attack instead of other skills. Hero Model Adjustments Ihaelryna *Ihaelryna now has a better default appearance. Lebmont *Lebmont's default appearance has also been polished. Debronee *Debronee now has a better model for his default look. Tablets Redesigned and Adjusted Tablets Ascetic Tablet redesigned *Increases the amount gained from the MP Regeneration skill by 25%, and if a target's MP is full after the skill is used, the target's next skill (triggered within 10 seconds) will require 10% less MP and Cooldown time. Knowledge Tablet redesigned *Increases the effect of Heal by 15%, and if a target's HP is full after the skill is used, the target's Movement Speed will be increased by 20% for 5 seconds. Force Tablet *Now increases Magical Defense by 12% of player's Physical Attack, up from 10%. Protective Tablet *Damage absorption changed to (20 x Your Level + 5% of your Max HP). Courage Tablet redesigned *When being stunned or silenced, in the next 5 seconds, all direct damage you receive will be reduced by (15 + Your Level)%. Tablet of Retribution *Movement Speed reduction now lasts 5 seconds, up from 3 seconds. Shadow Tablet *Now regenerate 0.5% of Max HP&MP per sec, up from 0.4%. Strategist's Tablet *Now regenerate 0.5% of Max HP&MP per sec, up from 0.4%. Tablet of Incineration Effect *Now also cause the victim to have an extra 5% chance to be critically hit. Aftershock Tablet *Now increases Movement Speed for 10 seconds, up from 7 seconds. Tablet of Blessed Resurrection *Now restores your HP & MP to 40%, up from 30%. Bug Fixes Valox *Fixed a crash when Valox using his Barbarian Storm and being turned to stone by Sia's Dead Eye. Akartu *Fixed a bug that causes Akartu's Fury to calculate target's Physical Defense. Super AoE was removed the following skills to designate numbers: Glittering Surprise, Phantom Chains, Crystal Fragments, Ant Sentry (detonate). Fixed a bug when a hero is being attacked by summoned objectives and eventually being killed by others, the summoner won't receive any reward. Fixed a bug that Shadow Tablet and Jaguar Tablet won't work together. Fixed a bug that after being sold, the player still keep the effect of the Spider Queen's Embrace. Category:Patch